Harry Potter and the Inquisitor's Ball
by TheSpazChik
Summary: As a servant of Mythal, Inquisitor Levallen Has regained the immortality lost to her people for so long and still holds her position as the head of the Inquisition to this day and hosts a ball every seven years at Hogwarts in hopes of attracting  eager recruits once they graduate. This year goes far from what she had planned.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is dedicated to my Chey-Bear who helps me with my stories because she is amazing. Love you:) and this isn't meant to be a too serious series so I'm gonna try to be a little funny. If you don't find any of this funny then it'd probably noybthr fic for you.

Chapter one

"Now that the sorting has finished we are gathered here today to welcome back all the student from the previous years and the newcomers we hope are eager to begin learning." Dumbledore began his speech and explained the rules as he did every year." As some of you expected, the seven years have gone by and it is time for the arrival of the Inquisitor once again. She is a highly respected ally to the wizarding world and has been head of the famed Inquisition since the Dragon Age and helped we wizards and witches be free from circles of Magi so we may practice our gifts freely from Templar scrutiny. For those who do not know, every seven years she arrives to host a grand ball for the whole school and keeps a watchful eye on any potential recruits. She will arrive tommo.."

He was going to continue but a short, hooded figure sprinted from the door to the Headmaster and held out a letter.

" I bring news from Her Worship." the scout said." She has decided to arrive earlier than was planned. She wishes to see him sooner."

Dumbledor nodded.

"Of course, tell Lady Lavallen we welcome her at the earliest convenience."

With a nod from the scout, she turned and ran back out the door, only waiting till she was out of site to take off her hood and nod to her guards as she slipped off the baggy clothes she had over her usual robes.

"It seems the Inquisitor will be gracing us with an early arrival."

Almost immediately the doors to the great hall opened and in walked a short, red headed elf wearing odd robes and tattoos on her face. She walked gracefully and confident with a large staff secured on her back. Behind her came four soldier. They all walked towards the Headmaster as he stood politely.

"I'v read about her. Hermione whispered to Harry." She's what used to be called a "Dalish" elf. She was sent to spy on the conclave that was to stop the Mage Rebellion in Harvestmerr 33:9. A corrupted magister of Tevinter sacrificed Divine Justinia and Ruby Levallen interrupted the ritual which caused the explosion. They say she was the only survivor. She walked out of the fade."

"The Fade?" he asked a little too loud and gained a smile and wink from the Inquisitor as she walked by.

"The Fade is where you go when you dream. The dimension where spirits and demons reside waiting to help witches and wizards or possess them and gain entry into our world." Hermione replied." I read about it in a book written by a Dwarf; Arcanist Dagna. She's was amazing. Dwarves are cut off from the fade so they don't dream. She wrote about working for the Inquisition too."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"There are many things I do not know." she replied, ignoring his tone." and there are many things I do know. There's nothing wrong with that. Knowledge is power."

"And power is survival." The Inquisitor spoke over her shoulder to the three.

"Andaran atish'an, My dear you look as beautiful as you did 300 years ago." Dumbledore.

"Anethera, old friend. She smiled." You say that every time I visit."

The two leaned over the table to hug and began to introduce her to the new professors.

"Thiach uanui a naneth lín le hamma." came a deep voice in a formal tone.

"Ah, Professor Snape." She smiled warmly." You say such sweet things. Mítho orch!"

The two nodded at each other and ended the conversation briefly, as they always did every time they crossed paths.

After the introduction she was given a seat at the end by Professor Snape. Her guards were sent away. Many kept their eyes on the new guest and how calm she was around Snape. Even the professors were wary of such civility between the two.

They had no idea Ruby was having a hard time keeping in her laughter because of the man.

A/N:

This is not exactly Tolkien elven but it is based off Tolkien and Dalish

Anethera- Dalish greeting

You're ugly and your mother dresses you. ~ Thiach uanui a naneth lín le hamma.

Go kiss an orc! ~ Mítho orch!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again to my Chey-Bear for being an amazing muse and all the people who favorited and followed. Im very greatful and will write for you to thr best of my ability.

Chapter 2

"You did not seem well in your last letter, Severus. I asked about him and you stopped speaking openly. May I ask for an explanation?" Ruby asked quietly while she ate.

"Asking for an explanation implies one exists to be given. You know my preferences on conversation subjects and you deviated from every one of them."

"Ah, yes. I understand." she nodded thoughtfully." Is there anything I can do or give you in exchange for forgiveness? Another rare book on Arcane history? A quill made from a Phoenix feather?" she raised her goblet to her lips and added." your balls perhaps?"

" I would very much like for this conversation to be over." he grumbled.

"As you wish. I was just curious about the conditions of where he had been placed."

"With some nice, quaint wizard family that no doubts spoils him rotten."

That made Ruby pause. Her humorous demeanor went icy and Severus could feel the chill in the air. She stood calmly.

"You will meet with me at the shrine." she whispered.

He understood that wasn't a friendly request, but an order. He nodded and went back to eating and watched her walk out of the big room.

"All is well, I hope." Dumbledore asked Severus.

"Of course." He replied." Something has come up that required her attention."

The old wizard nodded but did not show if he really took that as an answer but Severus new something was wrong. If she had used the tone of the Inquisitor, he was really in for a lot of questions. In her lands she was Judge, Jury, and Executioner.

The Inquisitor walked quickly down the hall towards the entrance of the school with the guards right behind her.

"Tell Meridith I want more eyes on Him and a scout to follow the headmaster. I want to know where they go, for how long, and who they talked to and why." she stopped and turned to the head scout. "You will not fail me."

"It will be done, Your worship." He said holding the door open for her.

Her Red Hart Halla was waiting for her already with a house elf holding the reigns. She snatched them from the elf's grasp and mounted the creature. With a large cry, the Halla began to sprint away.

When everyone had finished and been dismissed Snape took the opportunity to sneak off and floo travel to the three broomsticks so he could disapparate to the shrine of Mythal.

When he arrived, she had already lit the candles and prayed as she always did when she visited to clean it up.

"The day I learned a horrible abomination had almost destroyed the last of my family, a dear old friend promised me the young boy would be safe with his Aunt and Uncle while I searched for this "Lord Voldemort." Ruby said." he told me the wards would keep him and his muggle family safe."

"Harry Potter was placed in a magical foster home." Severus protested.

"Have you met them?" she asked, an eye brow raised as if he were the stupidest things she had ever seen." Petunia and Vernon Dursley are about as non magical as you can get. That's all I needed know. I wanted him safe, Severus, you have orders, do you not? From Voldemort? To watch him?"

" I have not been summoned in many years by the Dark Lord and I know only what Dumbledore has let slip." he answered." You know as well as I that if there is a flaw in these stories that he has been telling us then something is going on right under our noses."

"Something is keeping my spies away and my sources quiet, that's why I arrived early. This is Harry's first year and I fully intend to find out why Albus has kept me away for so long. He has to know his leads went dead a long time ago. He may get desperate."

"He is smarter than that, Levallan."

"I would not ask this of you if it wasn't important, Severus, but I need you to help me protect Lilly Potter's son. He and Petunia are the last of my line and I cannot bare to outlive them all without making sure they live a good, long life."

She knew asking him to watch over the son of his childhood tormentor would anger him, but is not his father. Without a word, he turned and walked away.

"Please give him a chance, Severus." She called.

"Mythal be with you, Harry Potter." She prayed to the statue.


End file.
